


i could kiss you (a little, oh, a little bit)

by neville



Series: thorbruce shorts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cheesy, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this to resolve my stress, so it's just really really fluffy and cheesy and sweet, this is just like unashamed fluff, thor loves mean girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville
Summary: Thor finds out that Bruce has never kissed anybody before.





	i could kiss you (a little, oh, a little bit)

**Author's Note:**

> yet another thorbruce fic written to deal with my exam stress, so: cuteness is going to ensue !!!! this is so cheesy, be warned, i just wanted to write them being cute dorks. and yes, that's a lil bit of a hozier lyric in the title!
> 
> the google docs title for this fic is "on wednesdays thor wears pink"
> 
> hope u enjoy !!

“You’ve never been kissed?”

“Can you keep it down?” Bruce groans, rubbing his temples. “Jeez, don’t let Tony hear that. He’ll never let me hear the end of it. I just - I’m not so good with people.” Maybe it was a mistake, inviting Thor over for dinner and chitchat: but everybody else is busy, and Bruce has been working on a project that is driving him  _ crazy _ , and he needs a break, even if that’s just talking. He’s kind of missed Thor since the whole Sakaar incident; he’s been busy setting up New Asgard, and Bruce has been helping Tony with some project, and somehow now they’re here, talking about how Bruce Banner has never kissed anybody. Which is almost embarrassing, but he’d given up on the prospect of dating a long time ago anyway. 

“You’re not  _ bad _ with people,” Thor notes. “Valkyrie keeps asking when you’re going to come and visit. Though I think she prefers the Hulk, for sentimental reasons.” 

“It’s not that I can’t talk to people or make friends or anything. It’s just, I don’t find that stuff easy, and dating someone is even harder because I don’t know what I’m supposed to  _ do _ . Anyone who might’ve kissed me, I’ve probably persuaded out of it.” Bruce checks the pasta, but it isn’t cooked yet, which he doesn’t appreciate much. He wants to get away from this topic; he knows that Thor must be judging. Thor has doubtlessly had plenty of kisses. 

“I’m sure that isn’t the case,” Thor scoffs, fetching Bruce two bowls from the cupboard. The good ones, too, not the scuffed ones closest to the top; Bruce thinks it’s Steve that’s ruining them, unintentionally, but can’t be sure. Too many of the Avengers are either too strong for their own good or have a blatant disregard for the crockery. “Maybe you just haven’t found the right person.” 

“Everybody says that,” Bruce says, unimpressed.

“Then clearly it’s right,” says Thor with a shrug. The pasta is starting to boil quite aggressively, so Bruce turns the temperature down a little and glances over at Thor’s sympathetic expression. It is, granted, nice to see some pity instead of mockery. Tony and Clint would’ve laughed. “Does it worry you?” 

“That nobody has ever kissed me? Sometimes. I mean, it doesn’t feel  _ great _ knowing it. But sometimes I also think it’s good that I don’t date people, because it’s hard enough dealing with the Other Guy on my own.” 

“He’s not that bad,” Thor says. Bruce looks at him pointedly, and Thor clears his throat. “He’s tolerable when not smashing things.” 

“Yeah, and he’s a  _ liability _ , and so am I. So I guess it’s not the worst thing that I’m on my own.” 

Thor goes quiet for a little while, and Bruce feels bad: maybe he shouldn’t be so harsh. Thor is much more of a positive soul than he is, and he’s grateful that Thor is here at all. Bruce isn’t exactly known for his cooking skills, which is why he’s making his grandma’s macaroni cheese: it’s the recipe least likely to cause chaos or destroy any kitchen faculty or set the smoke alarm off. Besides which, it hasn’t been  _ that _ long since Sakaar, and Valkyrie had filled Bruce in on the detail where the Hulk had smashed Thor into the ground, which he’s probably still smarting from, and is being very nice by not just insulting the Hulk. It’s what most people do. 

“Isn’t there a film about this?” Thor asks suddenly, his eyes lighting up. “I’m sure there is.” 

“I mean, probably, but I’m not really into rom-coms.” 

“Tony made Steve and I watch lots of them once. They were all very similar. I liked  _ Mean Girls _ the most.” 

Bruce laughs. “Okay, even I’ve seen that one.” 

He finishes making dinner while he listens to Thor discuss his day marathon of rom-coms: Thor had enjoyed it, at least, though Bruce can’t quite divine if Steve did or not. Bruce can’t really see Steve being a big fan, but Thor loves most of Tony’s movie suggestions: he loves comedy, and action, and he and Tony share a lack of patience for slow-paced plots, or anything too complicated. Bruce hasn’t made this in years, and has his tablet with the recipe open and on full brightness, but he doesn’t seem to have done too badly, he thinks. 

“You want some pepper?” he asks. 

Thor doesn’t seem to notice that Bruce has said anything, because he looks down at him and says, “I could kiss you”. 

On instinct, Bruce laughs. 

Thor frowns. “Why are you laughing? I’m serious. You won’t have to worry about it anymore.” There’s something surprisingly serious in his eyes, Bruce notes, and he feels another pang of guilt. Thor is being  _ nice _ , he reminds himself. “Oh. Is this because I’m a man? Tony did say that this was unusual here. Though he also said that you, er…” 

Bruce nods. “I swing that way, yeah, sorry. You just surprised me. I mean, you’re… you’re royalty, and a prince from somewhere else, and I’m just a guy with too much time on his hands.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe you’d even think about kissing me.” 

Thor shrugs. “I can’t see why not,” he says, and touches his hands to Bruce’s shoulders; Bruce stiffens, then forces himself to relax. He’s never been so good with nerves. It’s why he meditates. “Is this alright? I won’t hurt you.” 

“Yeah,” Bruce breathes, not trusting his voice. 

Thor leans down and kisses him. Bruce isn’t sure what to do and is still for a moment before some instinct kicks in: his hands reach up to touch Thor’s face, palms grazing beard, and he moves his lips a little against Thor’s, tentatively. Thor is better at this and he takes an easy lead, kissing Bruce slowly and surely before finally pulling away. Bruce is sure he’s bright red right now, surprised by the intimacy. He raises a hand to his face for a moment as he reddens, thoughts stuttering through his head.

“Bruce?” Thor sounds concerned. One hand is still on Bruce’s shoulder, rubbing it. 

“Sorry. Yep. Still here. That was just - weird, but kinda nice, but also weird.” 

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Wh- are you flirting with me?” 

It’s Thor’s turn to go red, but he doesn’t go quite as tomato-coloured as Bruce. Figures.  “Absolutely,” he laughs. “This is why I don’t understand why someone wouldn’t want to kiss you. I think you’re wonderful. And the Hulk - well, we can deal with him. I beat him up once before.” 

Bruce decides not to tell Thor that he knows the truth, because he’s still kind of swimming in the fact that an  _ incredibly handsome alien prince _ has just admitted to liking him. God, Bruce has come so far so fast. He still doesn’t know  _ why _ Thor would like him, but - he does, so. Bruce can hardly complain. He’s just going to have to do his best to hide this one from Tony, because God knows Tony would have  _ so _ many jokes about this, and Bruce - well, Bruce is just kind of over the moon right now, and doesn’t feel up to being mocked. 

He initiates the kiss this time, a little softer than Thor. He’s a little less sure of himself, but Thor strokes behind Bruce’s ear with his thumb, and it’s nice. 

“The movie you were thinking of,” Bruce says as he shifts back, seasoning his dinner, “it’s  _ Never Been Kissed _ , with Drew Barrymore, right?” Thor nods. “Do you wanna watch it right now?”

“I can think of nothing better,” he hums, touching his lips to Bruce’s forehead. 


End file.
